And You Thought They Couldnt Get Any Stupider
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: ...of course they can! slaps forehead what have they been teaching you in school? The YYH gang has a bright idea and has a sleepover. But who knew that Yusuke had a diary and a cat? And why does Hiei keep falling asleep? Chapter 4 up! Discontinued for now
1. No More Sweet Snow: A Popcorn Fight!

****

Disclaimer:

I own Yu Yu Hakusho! YAY! ^______^ WHEEEEE *does the happy dance* I'm gonna go tell all my friends! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

__

BEEP BEEP BEEP

YAWN! *stretches* What?! O_O *looks at alarm clock* It's only four AM! O_O Well, I'll call Alyssa anyways ^.^

*calls Alyssa*

April: GUESS WHAT?! ^____^

Alyssa: Ok…you had a dream that you owned Yu Yu Hakusho *nearly falls asleep again*

April: NOOOOOOO! I had a dream that I owned Yu Yu Hakusho! ^_^

Alyssa: -_-;

April: HELLO?! I can't see your face from here *looks through mouthpiece*

Alyssa: …ok ^_^;;

April: SOOOoooo, don't you think that I could own Yu Yu Hakusho one day? I've been told that my dreams are predictions of the future @_@

Alyssa: -________-;…April? Keep dreaming. *hangs up* -_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

MWAHAHAHAHAHA MORE INSANENESS! ^_______________^ You people who like Know Your Stars: Yugioh Style will certainly love this! ^__________________^ Please review at the end! I take any and all suggestions! @_@

And just like the title suggests, this is a bunch of stupid things that the YYH cast do ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And You Thought They Couldn't Get Any Stupider…

…of course they can! *slaps forehead* What have they been teaching you in school?

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a wonderful day at the Minamino residence. Birds are chirping, the leaves are blowing, Kurama's in his room doing his algebra homework, Hiei is scratching at Kurama's window. Nope! Nothing out of the ordinary today! ^_^

Kurama: So…if the value of x is 354, and x times y equals z, then the answer must be…*punches numbers in calculator* Error! ^_^

Hiei: LET ME IN! *scratching at window (weren't you reading the narration before?! @_@)*

Kurama: .;;; No…wait…the answer can't be ERROR ~.~;;; *looks in back of book* …OHHHHHHH I get it now! ^_^ Right! *copies down answers to the odd problems*

Hiei: Grrrrrr…*jumps down from window ledge* We'll just have to do this the hard way…*gets safety goggles on* KUR- *fires rocks out of cannon at window* RA-*fires more rocks* MA!!!!!! *fires the rest of the rocks at the window* O.O *the window's not broken* DAMN PLEXIGLASS©! .;

Kurama: Hmmm…*looks at window* Strange…I thought I heard something. Must be the wind ^-^

Hiei: Damn kitsune…the things I do to get sweet snow! *climbs up the side of the house to the window again* KURAMA!!! *bangs on glass* 

Kurama: *looks everywhere except the window* Why does it sound like Hiei's banging at my window?

Hiei: 'CAUSE I AM BANGING AT YOUR WINDOW, BAKA!!!! O

Kurama: Must be my imagination…*goes back to math homework*

Hiei: AGHHHHHHHHH . *jumps down from window* YOU! *points at window* I'LL BE BACK!!!! *walks away*

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

INTERMISSION:

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alyssa: O.O You can't stop there! That's not enough insaneness for one chapter!!!!

April: …I thought you were asleep! ^_^;;

Alyssa: Well…I was…but…umm…I woke up! ^_^

April: .;;;;; ooooooook then ^_^;;;;; What do you propose we do next? ^_^

Alyssa: Why don't we see what Kuwabaka and Yusuke are up to ^.^

April: Alright! ^_^ Roll tape! ^_^ 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the movie theaters. It's an action movie! YEAH! You know, those ones that seem so cool in the commercials, and then you go to see them and they SUCK! ^_^; Well…the movie is not the main spectacle…it is…Who will win the popcorn!!! And what a sight it is ^_^

Yusuke: It's MY popcorn *tugs popcorn bucket towards him* 

Kuwabara: NOOOO! It's MINE Urameshi! *tugs back*

Yusuke: But _I _paid for it! *pulls back*

Kuwabara: Yeah…well…I want it more! *pulls on bucket*

Yusuke:…SO!?!? .;;;;;;

Kuwabara: Doesn't my opinion count? T.T;

Yusuke: …not really…-_-;

Kuwabara: Well…it's still MY popcorn!

Yusuke: *thinks (what a scary thought O.O;)* hehe…you want your popcorn, Kuwabara? Here ya go!

Kuwabara: *tugs back for the popcorn bucket*

Yusuke: *lets go*

Kuwabara: O.O YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET GOOOOOOO!!!! *pulled so hard he goes crashing through the wall* 

Yusuke: Yup! My work here's done ^.^ *walks away to go get more popcorn*

Audience: O.O FREE POPCORN! *dive onto the floor and search around for fallen popcorn*

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE:

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei: *at a payphone* Grr…how do you use these odd ningen devices?! @_@ *bangs head on phone*

Random Passerby: O.O;;;;;;;;

Hiei: HEY! YOU!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!

RP: *walks over to phone booth, just 'cause he's dumb! ^-^* …uh…yea? ^_^;;;;

Hiei: TELL ME HOW TO WORK THIS…EVIL MACHINE @_@

RP: Uh…ok…first you put in 35 cents…

Hiei: I DO NOT CARRY AROUND THIS NINGEN CURRENCY OF WHICH YOU SPEAK OF! @_@ 

RP: O_O *puts his own money in…'cause Hiei's pretty freaky when he's all in your face like that ^-^;;;;;;*

Hiei: Now what?! #_#

RP: You dial the number…

Hiei: I HAVE THAT! …

RP: …

Hiei: SHOO!!!! *pushes out of phone booth*

RP: o.o;;;;; *runs away*

Hiei: *takes out tiny piece of paper* aha! These must be some sort of symbols these simpletons use…I shall conquer this land and their odd devices! @_@

Random People: O____O;;;;;;;

Hiei: That is, as soon as I call Kurama, tell him to open his window, and give me all the sweet snow he's got!!!!! 

Random People: .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *walk away really fast*

Hiei: FLEE MORTALS! @_@

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BACK WITH KURAMA:

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama: .;;;;;;; how am I supposed to do this?

Yusuke: *came over after the movie* …I thought you were supposed to add numbers, not letters….;;;;;;

Kurama: Well…the letters have values…

Yusuke: OH! Aren't they called valuables! *trying to be smart*

Kurama:…they're called variables….;;;;;;;

Yusuke: Right…I knew that! ^_^;

Kurama: I thought you were with Kuwabara…

Yusuke: Well…I _was _but…that movie was so crappy, that I left him there…'cause he fell asleep! YEAH! ^_^;;;

Kurama:…don't tell me you got into another fight over the popcorn…

Yusuke: We did ^.^;;;

Kurama: -_____________________-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE:

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuwabara: URAMESHI! I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU PUNK! *racing down the street* 

Random Person: O.O;;;; 

Kuwabara: MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!!!!! O *pushes RP aside*

RP: @.@

Kuwabara: GAHHHHHHHH *runs down the street…or is it up? (*ponders*)* GET OUT OF THE WAY! *pushes random people aside* O.O OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo *grabs hotdog from vendor* 

Hotdog Guy: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!

Kuwabara: No way old dude!

HG: SOMEONE HELP! THAT GUY STOLE MY WEINER!

Everybody: *pause* O_O Care to rephrase that?!

HG:…NEVER MIND! T_____T I QUIT! *throws hotdog hat down* I shoulda listened to my dad and sold hamburgers! But nooooooo I had to be a hotdog dude…(you know, he'd still have the same initials ^.^;)

RP: Guy, not dude.

HG: SHUT UP! ;_; *runs away*

Kuwabara: o.o;;;; *blink blink* X_X *dies for the sole reason that I hate him and don't want him here ^-^*

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BACK WITH HIEI:

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*two hours later* 

Hiei: AHA! I'VE DONE IT! *holds phone to ear*

__

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hiei: o.O why's this….THING beeping?!! *busy signal continues* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! o …aha? What's this! *reads* Per ess this butt on for ass iss tans….o.o;;;; why would I want to turn someone's butt on for an assistance…what IS an assistance?! O.O;;;;; *runs back to Kurama's house*

*two seconds later*

Hiei: I'm here…now what? *stands waiting at the front door for Kurama to come* . OOOOOOOO a butt on! *presses doorbell until Kurama comes to the door* 

Kurama: *comes to the door and opens it* Hiei!!! What are you doing?! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Hiei: *pushes button to 'shave and a haircut'* ^___________^

Kurama: Can you…stop? ^.^;;;;;;

Hiei: *continues playing random songs*

Kurama: ….;;;;;; *puts hand over Hiei's* STOP!!!!!! O

Hiei: O.O *blink blink* You could've asked NICELY ya know…*rolls eyes and steps inside*

Kurama: Grrr…why I oughta…*makes motion to choke Hiei*

Hiei: Where's the sweet snow? *angel look on face*

Kurama: …you ate it all! Kaasan went to get more.

Hiei: O____________O WHAT!??!?! NO SWEET SNOW?!?!?

Kurama: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; nope…

Hiei: AHHHHHHH *runs around house knocking random things over*

Kurama: O.O Hiei! Watch out for! *crash* And that-*crash* and be careful with tha-*crash*

Hiei: @_@ Everything's all spinny…pretty colors…X_X

Kurama: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *drags Hiei up to his room*

Yusuke: O.o;;;;;; why is Hiei…*pokes* not moving?

Kurama: He found out there was no sweet snow.

Yusuke: OOOOOooo…was it as bad as last time?

Kurama: Nooo…this time, at least we didn't have to get a straightjacket and a muzzle…

Yusuke: Oh yeah…I remember that….;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kurama: Yeah…-__________________-;;;;

*twenty minutes later*

Yusuke: OOOOOOOooooooooooo what's this? *touch* and that?! *goes over to it and pokes* and what's this over here?!! AND THIS…?!! *touches everything*

Kurama: O STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF!!!!!

Yusuke: ._.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; …*runs into the bathroom and locks the door*

Kurama: O______o;;;;;;

Yusuke: I AM GOING TO MAKE A SECRET POTION! MWAHAHAHAHAA @________________@

Kurama: o.o;;;;; 

*ten minutes later*

Yusuke: I've done it! @____@ I've created the ultimate hair gel! @_____@

Kurama: oh no…did you touch my shampoos!?!?

Yusuke:…^_^ yeah!…why do you have, like, 50 different shampoos?

Kurama:…'cause I feel like it! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yusuke: O_o;;;;; ooooooooook ^_^; 

Kurama: *nod nod*

Yusuke: LEMME TRY OUT MY INVENTION! ^_____________^

Kurama: ….ok….*thinks* what's the worst that could happen?

Yusuke: Excellent…*puts blindfold on Kurama*…*rubs hands together and gets on an almost…ebil look…O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;; RUN KURAMA, RUN!!!!!*

*half an hour later*

Yusuke: @____________________@ THE OPERATION WAS A SUCCESS!!!!!!!!! *does the happy dance*

Kurama: *takes off blindfold and looks in mirror* O______________________________________O WHY IS MY HAIR STICKING UP LIKE ALPHALPHA?!?!? 

Yusuke: ^_^ it's _supposed _to look like that! ^_________^

Kurama:….YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases after Yusuke*

Yusuke: And this is where I make my exit *jumps out the window*

Kurama: *follows him*

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@____________@ yes, this production was brought to you by a combination of boredom, lack of sleep, and a runny nose. 

Please review! If I get over twenty reviews, I may just continue…I know that's asking for a lot, but just put it on your favs (that is, if you liked it ^_^;) and I'm sure I'll have 20 reviews in no time…not that you'd want me to write any more insanity @_@

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…just to remind you, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you for flying Insane Airlines. Please come again ^.^


	2. Rabid Kindergartners: The Evil Computer!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

April: I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! **[smiles like a maniac]**

Alyssa: That's impossible -.-;;;;

April: Haven't you heard?! NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE! **[gets swirly eyed]**

Alyssa: Not again . **[smacks head]** I'm leaving before I lose more brain cells.

April: You mean you still have some left?! GASP! O.O

Alyssa: -.-; yup, I'm leaving **[walks away]**

April: Don't leave me here with these strangers! **[looks at readers and sweatdrops] **Well…maybe I _don't _own Yu Yu Hakusho…not yet anyways…MOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

YAY! [**sees reviews] **Okay…so I only got sixteen, but I think that's a good start! I'd never leave you readers (who better also be reviewers) wondering what happens next…actually…I would…and I am **[sticks tongue out]** This'll be a bunch of random different funny things that the YYH cast do. SOOOOOOOOO you can all use your **''IMAGINATION'' [makes rainbow appear] **to figure out what happened next **[sweatdrops]**

I shall get more sugar today (MWAHAHAHAHAHA) so next chapter, reviewers shall get _any _sugar the want (not that it's real -.-;;;;; I mean, even _I _know that soooo it's not like it'll cost me anything, hehe) Aren't I nice? :)

…

SMILE AND NOD! **[sees readers smiling and nodding]**

Good, good…:)

* * *

And You Thought They Couldn't Get Any Stupider…(hey…is that a word? O.O)

Well…they can't exactly get any smarter…(not that they were ever smart in the first place) so they shall get stupider… which I never really thought was a word…that's kinda…odd…)

* * *

This chapter, we shall get the YYH cast to…break laws! Wait…I left those books in my locker!!! (the wacky laws book) DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! **[jumps up and down and screams out the window] **I feel better now :) so…umm…the YYH cast shall…do more random unexpected things!

NOTE: I don't hate any characters…I realized that after reading this thing on Kuwabara which is very angsty that I can't remember the title of. When I remember, I shall send all my readers over there. So…I try and make fun of each character the same but it's all for the sake of humor…alright? **[sweatdrops] **and I'm kinda sorry I umm…had Kuwabara go X.X last chapter…I kinda ran out of ideas **[blushes] **I'll try not to umm…kill him…not that I have a reason to… ;;;;;;; I'll stop babbling. Onto the…uh…insaneness! Yeah…:)

Yusuke's Random Situation:

It was a rainy day…a _very _rainy day. Actually, it was a stormy day, a _very _stormy day…and Yusuke was…**[looks at cue card] **O.O;;;;;;; he was READING?!?

Yusuke: **[inside a library in the children's section reading to little kids] **And the little engine said…I think…I can…**[stumbles upon words]**

-.-;;;; I knew it was too good to be true.

Kuwabara's Random Situation:

Kuwabara was getting a haircut. In the waiting area, he vigorously played his GBASP while waiting for an available seat. When he was called up, the color was drained from his face.

Random Haircutter: Hello…right this way…**[cheesy smile]**

Kuwabara: O.O **[sees last patient walking away with a baseball cap over his head and crying…also sees a box of baseball caps near the seat]**

RH: My name's Wendy…**[sees Kuwabara looking at the caps] **Did I mention that you get a free hat with your haircut?

Kuwabara: Uh…suddenly, I've changed my mind…**[sees chainsaw]**

Wendy: Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer! **[cheesier smile]**

Kuwabara: But…but-

Wendy: SIT DOWN NOW! O

Kuwabara: o.o; yes ma'am. **[sits down in the ahem, _torture _chair, and gets strapped down]**

Wendy: Just relax…**[puts mask on and gets out blowtorch]**

Kuwabara: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;...holy shi-

[sweatdrops] Poor Kuwabara…what will become of his elvis hairdo? And more importantly, will he get a refund?…uh…on to Kurama! :)

Kurama's Random Situation:

Kurama's currently a student teacher… (for this chapter anyway) how…exciting -.-;;;;;

Ms. Whatever: Hello class.

Kindergarteners: HIHIHI! :)!!!!!!

Ms. Whatever: Today you'll have a new teacher…meet Mr. Minamino.

[Kurama walks in]

Kurama: Hello there.

Kindergarteners:… hehe…HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **[pile on top of Kurama]**

Ms. Whatever: They're all yours. **[runs out the door with her tote bag and sunglasses on]**

Kurama: **[pushes kids off of him] **I have a feeling that she's not coming back…

Kindergartner #1: That's the third one this week! :)

Kurama: o.o

Kindergartener #2: Your name's _Mr. _Minamino…right?

Kurama: o.o **[nod nod] **( did his face get stuck like that? O.O)

Kindergartner #3: It doesn't _look _like a mister…**[tries pulling Kurama's hair off]**

Kurama: NOT THE HAIR! **[gets up and runs around]**

Kindergartners: **[giggle]**

Kindergartner #1: Hey! Guess what time it is?

Kurama: -.- what time is it?

Kindergartners: It's time for ART! **[smile insanely and approach Kurama with fingerpaint]**

Kurama: O.O…**[sees chalkboard erasers] **AHA! **[grabs them] **BACK! BACK I SAY!

Kindergartners: **[continue to walk towards Kurama]**

Kurama: Don't say I didn't warn you! **[claps erasers together]**

O.O;;;;;;; uh…we'll check back with them later **[sweatdrops]**

Hiei's Random Situation:

While Kurama was out, Hiei decided that it'd just be easier to bust open the front door…-.-;;;;;;;;;; he brought Yukina with them, and they're exploring Kurama's room…O.O;;;;; oh no…don't tell me they're gonna mess with the…

Hiei: Did you say this device is called a…com_poop_er?

Yukina: **[laughs] **No…it's a _computer. _Go ahead and turn it on!

Hiei: **[walks up to it cautiously] **You sure it's not an explosive device of some sort? **[pokes it]**

Yukina: Of course not! **[turns it on herself]**

Hiei: O.O WHAT'S THAT NOISE?! **[beeping sounds]**

Yukina: I hope it's not broken…

Hiei: Get back Yukina…**[gets out katana]**

Yukina: I don't think that's necessary…I'll just-

Hiei: **[slashes computer] **O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; **[katana breaks]**

Yukina: I guess that drive really is hard…

Hiei: It's possessed! Go get help, Yukina. I'll be alright.

Yukina: Okay, Hiei…but please don't blow anything up! **[runs down the stairs and out the space that used to be the front door]**

Hiei: Hn…what's your motive?

Computer:…

Hiei: A quiet one, eh? Well maybe _this_ will make you speak up. **[kicks the printer]**

Computer_ : Beep!_

Hiei: AHA! **[punches keyboard]**

Computer: _BEEP! _**[keys fly out of keyboard]**

Hiei: I'm winning! **[continues to attack computer]**

Computer: **[explodes]**

Hiei: Uh-oh…I don't think Yukina or Kurama's gonna be very happy about this…**[tries to put it back together]**

Oh dear -.-;;; Back to Yusuke **[sweatdrops]**

Yusuke's Random Situation: (CONTINUED)

Yusuke: **[finishes reading _The Little Engine That Could_]**

Random kid: I wanna read this book next! **[holds up _Gone With The Wind_]**

Yusuke: NO! I'm not done yet!!! **[pulls book away from RK]**

RK: But it's MY TURN! **[takes book back]**

Yusuke: Hey! He's being a meanie! **[pokes RK]**

RK: AH! **[clutches arm and starts crying] **The big poo head hurt me! **[sniffle]**

Other little kids: ATTACK!!! **[pile on top of Yusuke]**

Yusuke: NOOOOOOO! I JUST WANNA READ!! THAT'S ALL I ASK! OOF! **[kids start jumping on him]**

Koenma: **[from behind a cookbook, snickers] **Just wait till the boys back at Reikai get a load of this! Yusuke getting beat up by seven year olds! **[takes pictures]**

…He can defeat A class yokai, but he can't defeat a bunch of little kids…-.-;; what're we gonna do with you, Yusuke?

Kuwabara's Random Situation: (CONTINUED)

Kuwabara: What've you done to my head?! **[mirror cracks]**

Wendy: What? It's the latest fashion! You should be thanking me and kissing my shoes!!!

Kuwabara: **[grabs blue baseball cap…ya know, I have a poster with him in it wearing a blue baseball cap (sweatdrops)] **I'm getting out of here! **[runs out the door]**

Wendy: He seemed so happy! **[yells] **Come again soon! :)

Kuwabara: Must…keep…running…O.O! I shall get…a wig…**[goes into store]**

Ten minutes later…

Kuwabara: O.O;;;;;;;;; I'm not going out in public like this .

Salesclerk: Oh, come on! You look fantastic!

Kuwabara:…you get paid to say that, don't you?

Salesclerk: **[nods] **That'll be thirty dollars. **[takes money and pushes Kuwabara out the door]**

Kuwabara: **[covers head] **This is worse than my actual butchered hair! **[runs hands through his clown wig]**

Poor Kuwabara…I'll fix his hair though :) so don't worry about that. Back to Kurama…who hopefully isn't dead by now 

Kurama's Random Situation: (CONTINUED)

Kurama: **[coughing in cloud of chalk dust]**

Kindergartener #3: Haha! The grown up is defeating himself! **[kindergartners start laughing]**

Kurama: They're evil! PURE EVIL I SAY!

Kindergartners: O.O who…us? O:)

Kurama: AHHHHHHHHH **[jumps out window]**

Kindergartners: o.O;;;;;;;;; Umm…yay! **[use fingerpaints and 'decorate' the room]**

…That didn't end that well **[looks down] **but I think Kurama lives…well…he has to! **[nods] **'cause I need him again next chapter for more insaneness! :)

Hiei's Random Situation: (CONTINUED)

Yukina: **[goes back into Kurama's house] **Hiei? Where'd you-…O.O **[sees blown up computer] **I DIDN'T DO IT! **[takes all the sweet snow and runs out of the house]**

Computer: _beep…beep…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _(AHHHHHHHHHH IT'S ALIVE!) **[puts itself back together] **_Time to…delete…hehehe _(o.o this is getting creepy)

And…that's how it ends :) review if you want more! The evil computer shall wreak havoc! MOOOOOOOOOOHAHA!

__


	3. Snow In June: Yukina's Gone Mad!

Disclaimer:

Let's put it this way. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I'd have given it a name that other people don't think you're crazy when you tell them you love it. I also don't own the Wacky Laws book, and even though I have it right in front of me, I'm too damn lazy to see who wrote it. If I did write it though, I have to admit, that'd be kinda cool.

:) thanks for all the reviews! Let's go for 40 this time around :) I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update I've been…uh…**[cough]**busy**[cough]**

OOOOOOO…:) hehe, I just got back from Barnes and Noble and…hehe, I currently own all five Rurouni Kenshin graphic novels, and all five Yugioh graphic novels (the first one is shiny and is limited edition). I also own the limited edition volume one of Yu Yu Hakusho. In the immortal words of Courtney (AKA, Yukiangel28), I am one happy piece of cheese XD.

I also got the Harry Potter game for gamecube…I'm so spoiled :)

Thanks for reading everyone, but here's a list of everyone who reviewed: (which you _should _do so I update sooner **[poke poke, wink wink]**)

FearOfDying, RVG, Kitsune-Soul, QT102, Angel Lily-chan, Shaolin 10, Youko&Kurama's1&onlyGurl, Youko/Kurama's Rose, JustMeSakura, Crystal of dark, Agony-mouse-Skye, YukiAngel28, Obscured Illusions

I really appreciate the reviews!!! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating. And I probably would have never updated, but the guilt just kept eating away at my soul…u.u;;; kinda…**[sweatdrops]**

Onto the insanity of this chapter :) And I actually have the wacky laws book this time (I'm out of school. YAY summer vacation! **[does the happy dance]**) And I remember the title of the angsty Kuwabara fic. It's called _To See In Darkness. _Go read it. It'll really make you think of him as more of a person.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you thought they couldn't get any stupider…

Must I explain this again? **[starts talking about nothing]**

And you thought that I'd have given up by now…

Yeah right :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a seemingly normal day in the town that we authors and authoresses like to call 'Sariyashki' or 'Tokyo', for the creator of the people in this…uh…'place' decided not to give it a name. And though it was seemingly normal, as I've just mentioned, it suddenly began to…snow…yes, you heard me right; snow. Don't ask me how it snows in June, but it just does in this made up place with these made up people…why? 'Cause I said so, damnit! 

Yusuke: Why, what a wonderful day! **[starts skipping and whistling]**

Of course, the people in this odd place did not take notice of the strange weather…or maybe they just didn't realize it was snowing U.U;

Yusuke: Tra la la! …Oof! **[gets swirly-eyed and knocked to the ground]**

Kuwabara: Hey! Watch it punk!

Yusuke: Whaddya _mean _'watch it punk'?! _I _was innocently frolicking on this here sidewalk until you decided to clumsily run into me!

Kuwabara: Yeah, yeah, whatever. **[pulls out book from pocket] **Look at what I found just lying in the middle of the street without a purpose! **[hands book to Yusuke]**

Yusuke: o.o' It was in the middle of the street? And…no one ran over it?

Kuwabara: Nope, I guess not.

Yusuke: **[mumbles] **But when _I_ run into the middle of the street, of course cars don't care whether they run over me or not.

Kuwabara: What was that, Urameshi?

Yusuke: Nothin', nothin' at all. **[flips through book] **o.O this is a really strange…book…why don't we go show Kurama? He knows a lot about these torture devices.

Kuwabara: Riiiiiiiiight…okay…

And so, our 'heroes' decided to go off and find Kurama. In some unexplained phenomenon, they find him walking along the same sidewalk they'd been walking on. What a coinky-dink! (I just love saying that…not to people, but to myself, really :) )

Yusuke: Hey, Kurama. Where've you been lately?

Kurama: -.x I'd rather not say.

Yusuke: …alrighty then. **[sweatdrops] **Check out what Kuwabara found.

Kurama: **[looks at book] **This is rather…odd…

Kuwabara: That's what we said! …Sorta, except we used less intelligent words.

Kurama: Maybe we should show this to Hiei…

Yusuke: …why?

Kurama: **[shrugs] **because I'm already heading back to my house…where I hope he hasn't blown up anything.

So it seems that Hiei has some issues with blowing things up…I shall take him to my therapist :)

Kuwabara: Hey! Is that Yukina-chan?! :D

Yusuke: Oh, no…here it comes. **[mimics]**

Kuwabara: YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA-CHAN!!! **[runs off to catch up with her…hey! Why's everyone walkin' on _this _sidewalk? I'm gonna start chargin'!]**

Yukina: MWAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE ALL THE SWEET SNOW! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!

Kurama: Hey! That's the exact same ice cream that was at my house! Yukina!!

Yukina: … …MY SWEET SNOW! **[runs off]**

Kurama: **[takes sugar packets out of pocket] **Yeah?!?! Well, I have my own sweet snow right here! **[pours sugar on the snow…he's such a genius (sweatdrops)]**

Yusuke: …hey! It's snowing!

So…they've finally figured it out, have they? But what they do not know is that the snow is actually just cotton that I have just carved out of my stuffed animals! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Kuwabara: Get back here, my love! **[chases after Yukina]**

Kurama: **[sigh] **maybe I just shouldn't buy ice cream anymore.

Yusuke: Yeah, chocolate chip mint is nasty anyway.

Kurama: No, it's not! (yeah it is)

Yusuke: Yeah, it is!

Kurama: NO IT'S NOT! 

Yes, it is! I mean…wait! Kurama! You're supposed to be on my side! 

Yusuke: Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes times two hundred!

Kurama: Nonononononono times infinity! HAH!

Yusuke: …**[lightbulb appears over head, though it's dimmed] **Yes, yes, yes, yes times infinity times TWO!

Kurama: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO times infinity times two divided by infinity times two!!! HAHAHAHA!

Yusuke: …**[blinks] **but that equals one.

…Kurama! You're supposed to be the smart one!! U.U

Kurama: …oh…right….**[sweatdrops]**

Yusuke: I WIN!

See? I tell you, that flavor is icky! **[sticks out tongue]**

Kurama: **[sigh] **Let's just go find Hiei.

To Kurama's house, and BEYOND! :)

[at Kurama's house…O.O]

Yusuke: …I think your house died or something.

Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HOUSE! **[gets down on knees and starts crying]**

Yusuke: There, there **[sweatdrops] **it's not that bad.

Kurama: Not that bad?! I built this house with my own bare hands!

Yusuke: …no you didn't…

Kurama: …oh, right **[sweatdrops]**

Kurama caught the stupid. I think we should take him to the hospital or something.

Hiei: Take THAT you evil thing! HA! HAHAHAHA! **[attacks the pile of rubble which used to be a computer…u.u]**

Kurama: Hiei! I knew you were behind this!!!

Hiei: …hehe **[sweatdrops and hides katana behind his back]**

Kurama: I'll get you!!! **[starts chasing after Hiei]**

Yusuke: Fine! I don't need you guys! …I guess everyone forgot about us, huh? **[draws faces on his fingers]**

Index finger: **[nods]**

Hehe **[draws faces on fingers] **This is so much fun! I even gave them names! :)

Yusuke: I guess we're not wanted here…let's go check out this book.

Several days later, Kurama finally caught Hiei, but by then, he'd already forgotten what Hiei had done **[sigh] **(and I thought I was forgetful)and Kuwabara had stopped chasing Yukina because it was obvious that she was going insane, so he decided to leave her alone and…uh…well, the point is, they're all standing in the middle of the street (only Enma knows why) and looking at the mysterious book which brought them all together in the first place…sorta…

Hiei: Hn…another trivial human device…I shall destroy it! **[reaches for sword but finds it not there] **…where's my sword?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama: **[shrug]**

Hehe…well…I _may _have _accidentally_ given it to some kooky fan girls who decided to sell it on ebay…(if anyone remembers one of my old fics, they used to steal his katana all the time :) ah…the good ol' days…)

Hiei: Gr…

Yusuke: OOOOOOoooooooo…this book lists things that we shouldn't do if we ever visit the United States…**[evil grin] **right?

Kuwabara: Right…

Yusuke: So, we should put this book to use and go and break all these laws, just for kicks.

Kurama: Some of these laws _are _rather absurd…

Yusuke: That just goes to show how strange American people are.

Hey! Take that back! I'm not _that _weird…am I? i.i

Kuwabara: To the US of A!

And off they went…

[two seconds later, for time in the world of anime is a lot faster than in…the 'real' world]

Kurama: I suppose this is it…

Kuwabara: Yeah…

Hiei: Hn. (I don't think he's very social **[sweatdrops]**)

Yusuke: Right! So…**[flips through book] **o.o;;;; let's break this one.

Kuwabara: Lemme see…hahahah!!!! **[starts rolling on the floor laughing]**

Every man in Phoenix, Arizona must wear pants when he comes to town.

Kurama: …dare I ask why a man wouldn't be wearing pants? **[sweatdrops]**

Kuwabara: Well, I guess he could be wearing shorts…

Yusuke: **[pulls dresses out of nowhere] **off to Arizona!

[one second later…(it seems that anime time just keeps getting faster and faster)]

Hiei: I am _not _wearing a dress.

Yusuke: That's alright, you're already wearing one.

Kuwabara: Yeah, shorty! HAHAHAHAHA…X.X;

Hiei: Hn… (I guess he doesn't need a sword to knock out Kuwabara **[sweatdrops]**)

Kurama: **[sweatdrops] **why are we doing this?

Yusuke: Because we're completely at the mercy of a crazed authoress who likes to see us act like idiots.

Who me? 0:)

Kuwabara: (he doesn't stayed knocked out for very long, I suppose) let us be quiet…tip, toe, tip, toe, tip…

Yusuke: **[whispers] **shut up, baka!

And in this fashion, they all broke their first law in the United States…but since they're not even citizens, I suppose they're already breaking the law…

Kurama: OOO! I WANNA PICK THE NEXT ONE! ',) (I happen to think that's a funny face :) …does nobody else think so? i.i)

Yusuke: Alrighty then…**[hands over book]**

Kurama: **[giggles] **look at this one.

Fire trucks and ambulances cannot go faster than twenty miles per hour in Port Huron, Michigan.

Hiei: And just where is this 'Port Huron, Michigan'?

Why, it is right here! :) **[poofs them to Michigan]**

Yusuke: That answer your question?

Hiei: Hn.

Kuwabara: Now…all we need it a fire truck and or an ambulance…

Yusuke: We'll split up! Me and Kuwabara'll go find a fire truck, you two go get an ambulance. We'll meet back here, I guess.

Kurama: Okay. Come along, Hiei.

Hiei: Hn. (ya know, I bet that was his first word :) )

Yusuke and Kuwabara found the nearest fire station, but to their…dismay, they found there were no trucks in the station…GASP! (I have to say that once a chapter to be satisfied :) )

Kuwabara: Just our luck U.U

Yusuke: I know where we can find one! **[mischievous grin]**

Kuwabara: Really?

Yusuke: Uh-huh. **[fires rei-gun at building which sets on fire]**

Kuwabara: Urameshi!! What'd ya do _that_ for?!

Yusuke: Heh, where there's a fire, there's a truck…**[calls fire station from pay phone]**

Kuwabara: Now I guess we just wait…

[Ten minutes later…]

Yusuke: I don't think anyone's coming…

Kuwabara: Ah, well. Marshmallow? **[takes out bag and shish kabob sticks]**

Yusuke: Sure.

Then they forgot about their mission to break a bunch of laws, and instead roasted marshmallows and made smores, all the while ignoring the screams of the burning people inside the building.

Now onto Kurama and Hiei…maybe they had better luck **[sweatdrops]**

Hiei: This is…the hospital?

Kurama: **[nods] **Yup.

Hiei: …

[five minutes later]

Kurama: So…what do we do?

Hiei: **[shrugs]**

Kurama: -.-;;; hey look! An ambulance!

Hiei: ;

Kurama: Follow me! **[tip toes over to the vehicle]**

Hiei: Just what are we-

Kurama: OOGALABOOGALA! **[starts hopping around]**

Random medical dude: AH! It's the escaped patient from the mental ward! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**[runs away screaming like a maniac]**

Kurama: There we go. **[hops into ambulance]**

Hiei: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; **[follows him into the ambulance]**

Kurama: Hmm…I wonder how you start iiiiiiiiiiit **[ambulance starts and is going…in reverse…at….a lot of miles per hour O.O]**

Hiei: Baka kitsune! Hit the brakes!

Kurama: X.X

Hiei: O.O;;;;;;; what happened to him?! **[pokes] **I guess it's up to me…**[tries to reach breaks] **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn this shortness! **[continues to try and push down the pedal…]**

But, it seems that luck wasn't on their side. Two anime seconds later they crashed. **[sweatdrops] **but I guess they did break the law…unlike some people… **[looks at Kuwabara and Yusuke still making smores]**

But you see, if they had just set the fire in Japan, the snow would have made it go POOF, so maybe it was kinda smart to make the smores in Michigan instead…in the middle of summer…u.u;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; perhaps they can all get brain transplants…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…of this chapter, at least :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you want more insanity :) I know that I'm a lazy authoress, but it's summer, and I have a million dvds to watch, and a bunch of graphic novels to read, not to mention that I'm taking care of my neopets…or at least trying to **[sweatdrops] **PLEASE REVIEW!!! I should be updating _Know Your Stars _momentarily…or tomorrow **[sweatdrops] **yeah…I'm bad u.u;;;;;;;;;

I'm happy to report that by the time I've finished typing this up, I've already completed reading Rurouni Kenshin graphic novel, volumes four and five, Yugioh graphic novel, volume five, and the Yu Yu Hakusho graphic novel volume one. :)

I'm also hoping to get forty reviews by the time I get the urge to write the next chapter…so could you, uh…push that pretty button right there and write something…:) it'd make me so very happy that I might actually finish writing _Midnight Stroll _tomorrow, update _Know Your Stars_, update my _Yugioh Poem Collection _(or whatever it's called **[sweatdrops]**) and actually get over my writer's block on _Secrets Of The Past. _Reviews motivate me…sorta…**[sweatdrops]** Did you know that trying to smile like an anime character hurts? My eyes are all twitching now…and my brain (what brain?) feels rattled. See ya guys next chapter (hopefully you'll decide to put my on your author alert so you don't forget…ya know, I almost have one hundred people on my author alert, but I bet you really don't give a damn, right?)

…are you still here? GO ALREADY! BEGONE! **[poofs to the mountain of all things shiny :)]**

Okay, if and when you ever leave, you better go check out my friends' fics (assuming they have any)!!! I'd link to them if I could, but…I don't think I'm supposed to. Search for these pen names: Black13, Pharaoh's Jewel, Master Ruby, Babychina, Gorax805, YukiAngel28, ElvenFreak2004. (and if they change they're pen names again, I'm gonna get really annoyed )


	4. The Sleepover: Yusuke's Diary?

Disclaimer:

If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, then all of this stuff would've actually happened in the show…but do you see it happening? NOOOOPE. So, does that answer your question?

Thanks for the reviews even though I haven't updated since June!!! (O.O):

Cyborg0021 (three times)**, Anony-mouse-Skye, Carri, Lefty, Demented Insane Spirit, Disturbedvixen, YukiAngel28, QT102, PslightlySycoh, FearOfDying, RVG, Kisa Kaiba, Crystal Of Dark, Random Person number 3**

Ideas keep popping into my head so I had to get this chapter out before they all went poof. Thanks for being patient with my laziness :) so here's the next chapter **(smiles and hopes you'll review)**

Oi, quick edit is not making this any easier, ya know? -.-

And to all you readers out there, you might wanna be thanking my mom for this chapter actually being done because she's using the phone so I'm writing this and I'm not online so I'm not distracted and there's funniness going through my brain because I'm listening to _Anything But Ordinary _and, hehe…uh…yeah, just read :D later I'll be going to blockbuster…hehe…I think I'll bring my money and get some more pixie stix (and use them to lure Emma to my house :X)…

No, I'm not crazy, what makes you think that? 0:)

This chapter is probably going to be stupid things that are like…stupid and that mostly go on at school or between me and Courtney 'cause we're insane peoples (oro **(nods)**) and we do…insane…things…O.o;; I may exaggerate some things like the sleepover, hehe, and some things you people just plain won't get…or maybe you will…? o.O;;;

Soooooo fasten your seatbelts and refrain from getting injured…

(in fine print) KuramaandHiei4ever is not responsible for any medical bills/and or deaths caused by reading this chapter. Death by laughter is the best way to die anyway, right? :P and that means no more school (or work? O.o;) right?

And I'm not going to stop writing in script form until this thing gets deleted. It'll take me a year to write humor in non-script form…maybe I should just go to or something -.-;;;;;; just keep all my poems here…now I'm confuzzleded T.T

****

Just read!!!!!! (stop reading my rants and read the _chapter_, damnit . )

* * *

And you thought they couldn't get any stupider…

Naïve children, tsk tsk, haven't you learned anything by now?

-

It was a wonderful Wednesday (as the school news program said . ) and Yusuke and the others were all enjoying a wonderful day of school :)

…O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Eh…correction. The others were all in school (who knows/cares if they're enjoying it -.-) and Yusuke was…like, not… ;;

Why do you seem so surprised? XP

Yusuke: Mandarin…tuberculosis…hullaballooooooo…miscellaneous! Blah-la-laaaaaa

And as you can see, Yusuke was very bored and started to make up a very random song…about absolutely _nothing_…

Yusuke: Lalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**(sees Keiko coming over) **oh, hey, Keiko.

Keiko: Hi-

Yusuke: What are you talking about?!?!? I WASN'T DOIN NOTHIN!!!!!

Keiko: O.o;;; uh huh…I'm not gonna even ask…**(sees Kuwabara approaching)**

Eh…I guess school's over? **(sweatdrops)**

Kuwabara: Hey, Urameshi…the whole school heard your little song…hehehe…

Yusuke: O.O;; The whole school saw me in a _thong_??? O.o;;;;

Kuwabara: o.O;;;; ermm…that's not what I said… ;

Keiko: Did you forget to clean your ears or something, Yusuke?

Yusuke: o.T I didn't have any beer! …today anyway…

(Botan pops out of nowhere)

…and then there were four! ;

Botan: What is Yusuke talking about?? ;;;

Kuwabara: Hell if I know -.-;;;

Keiko: Oh! Maybe there _is _something in his ear? O.o;;

(the three of them look at each other)

Botan and Kuwabara: I'm not going in there! **(push Keiko towards Yusuke)**

Keiko: T.T why _me_?

Botan: You're his girlfriend, aren't you?

Kuwabara: I didn't know you like Urameshi, Keiko! o.o

Botan: ;;; what are you, blind?

Keiko: But I don't wanna see what's in his…ear…:(

Botan: Well, you have to…it's your duty as his future wife.

Kuwabara: So…let's say, _hypothetically _I had a girlfriend…that means it's my duty to clean her ears and she has to clean mine?

Botan: Yeah, yeah, whatever -.-;;;

Keiko: X.o;;; okay…**(goes over to Yusuke who long since has been sleeping…I mean, didn't you wonder what he was doin' while everybody else was talking?)**

Yusuke: (**wakes up)** O.O;;; …there's someone in my ear…!!!!!!

Keiko: **(reaches into his ear and closes her eyes)**

(five anime seconds later…)

Kuwabara: Holey cheese of swissness! ( I just made that up :D)! There are…handkerchiefs comin' out of his ear…like some kinda magician or something!!

Botan: I always knew there was something wrong with his head…

(Kurama and Hiei come out of nowhere and join everybody else…wherever _they _are…)

Hiei: o.o;;; why are things coming out of the detective's ear???

Kurama: O.o;;;;; we may not want to know.

Ah, so let's just cut right to the chase. After the handkerchiefs ended, little people fell out of Yusuke's head…and a lot of other junk too…

The mystery still remains unsolved, but I'm guessing that he was using his empty head as a storage shed? ;;; omg that rhymed -.-;;;;;;

And now, to go to a definite location…to Yusuke's apartment…thing! :)

Shizuru: O.O;; how did _I _get mixed up in this? o.o; and where have my cigarettes disappeared to?

Uh…no…I didn't just bury them in my backyard… ; what're you talkin' about?

Hiei: Hn, who cares?

Kurama: What are we doing here? O.o;;; or actually I should ask what are we going to do here, but I'm afraid to find out…

Yusuke: :) bwahahaahahahahahaahahahaa you'll see soon enough…

Everybody Else: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;

And the unofficial sleepover commenced! …and even though they kept trying to escaped I somehow locked them all in…mweheheheheh…let us watch the craziness commence ;

Kuwabara: Sooooo what should we do first?

Keiko: Hmmm…well, since for some reason there's a keyboard and guitar in this room (XPPP somebody's gonna be like, hey, this is all the stuff in my room!) maybe someone knows how to play?

Yusuke: Ooo! Ooo!! Pick me, pick me!! :)

Keiko: Erm…okay…**(takes the guitar out of the case and hands it to him)**

Yusuke: **(strums the strings really fast ) **nenenene-nenenene BATMAN :D

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Shizuru: O.o;;;;;;;

O.O;;; where have Botan and Kurama gone to?

Hehe, you'll see soon enough :D

Shizuru: **(sees a cat walk in the room) **I didn't know you had a cat, Yusuke…

Yusuke: Eh, me neither! o.o;

Kuwabara: EIIIIIIIIIIIII :D **(squeezes the kitty and then puts it down) **o.x that monster bit me!

Emma: (the cat's name…sound familiar? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD sorry, I had to do it x.x) hissssssssssssss **(scampers out of the room…hehe, scampers is a funny word!)**

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHH **(jumps into Hiei's arms) **O.O;;; it's rabid!!

…**(silence)**

Hiei: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;; Get. Out. Of. My. ARMMMMMS **(throws him out the window **(don't worry, he lands in a bush) 

Hehe, that's like when Kenshin said for Megumi to get off his back XD

Shizuru: Ummm where's Botan…?

Yusuke: And…Kurama…and whoa, did Keiko go somewhere too?

;;; when did Keiko disappear?…**(thinks for a second)**

Yusuke: Maybe they went outside to get some air? **(hears giggling in the bathroom)**

o.o;;;;

Shizuru: I guess they're in there.

Hiei: Hn…**(falls asleep in the big comfy chair in the corner of the room :D)**

Yusuke: **(knocks on the bathroom door) **Hello?

(Kurama, Botan, and Keiko stumble out of the bathroom)

Yusuke: You three…bathroom…giggling…I mean, Botan and Kurama, yeah, but you too Keiko?

O.O;;;;;; Yusuke, you pervert -.-;;;;;;;

Botan: **(giggles) **nooooo, silly…hehe.

Keiko: Hehehehehe :D (I don't know when, but those "hehe"s I just typed for Keiko somehow turned into heehaw O.o;;;)

Kurama: bwehehe.

Shizuru: I have a feeling that something's goin' on here…

Yusuke: No kidding -.-;;; but what…?

Botan: **(explodes in laughter) **I can't take it **(throws a book in the air)**

Yusuke: O.O;;;; noooooooo my journal!!! **(tries to grab it)**

Shizuru: OMFG! Yusuke has a diary **(rolling on the floor laughing)**

Yusuke: :( IT'S A JOURNALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!

Shizuru: O.o;;;;;;;;;; ummmm…oooookay…you're on your own on this one, Yusuke. **(goes over to the corner of the room…or something)**

Kurama: **(catches it and starts reciting pages)**

Yusuke: **(covers his ears) **LALALALAAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T HEAR YOUUU!!!!!!!! … :( rar, forget this **(charges at the three)**

Keiko: O.O;; I think this is where we make our escape. **(she and Botan grab onto Kurama and jump out the window)**

Yusuke: Noooooooo!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!! **(follows them)**

Kuwabara: X.X **(still in the bush…and no, I didn't just knock him out for the heck of it, Hiei did it! Blame him!!!)**

Shizuru: They…all left…hey, why don't I invite Yukina over?

So, two anime seconds later, Yukina was there too. They went through Yusuke's closet and found the game, Operation…oh lord -.-;;; I have a feeling I know what's going to happen…

Well, I mean, I'm only writing the story -.-;;;;;

Yukina: So…we're supposed to remove these tiny pieces from this guy with the big red nose without touching the sides?

Shizuru: **(nod, nod)**

Yukina: …why?

Shizuru: Uh…because we can?

Yukina: How do you win? :)

Shizuru: o.O;;; ummm well, you get money for removing the parts and you have to really try not to hit the metal parts or else his nose lights up.

I'm pretty sure that's right…I mean, I was playing it like, a week ago with a six year old, a four year old, and the six year old's mom…don't ask -.-;;;

Yukina: Ooo! Ooo! Can I go first!!! :)

Shizuru: O.o;; knock yourself out. **(picks a card and gives it to Yukina which says "Broken Heart" 300$)**

Okay, now I'm kinda making it up…we play twister more often when I babysit, even though I wasn't babysitting when I was playing Operation with the munchkins…

Like I said, don't ask -.-;;;;

Yukina: **(giggles) **O.O;;; **(hears a noise and looks at the board)**

Shizuru: You hit the sides, so it's my turn. :)

Yukina: hehe…noooooooo it's still my turn!! T.T

Shizuru: Uh…no…it's not…

Yukina: **(glowing red eyes and fangs) **:( IT'S _MY _TURN 'CAUSE I SAID SO!!!

Shizuru: **(hides under bed) **okay, okay.

Yukina: OOO listen to the noises! **(keeps the tweezer things on the metal) **:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

That's seriously what I was doing when I was playing…hehe, I like the noise it makes.

Yukina: Bwahahaha I WIIIIIIIN, I WIIIIIIIIN **(takes all the money and throws it up in the air)**

And I did that too when I was still in New Jersey and I was playing monopoly when I was at this boy's house who I've known since I was like, born hehehe :D actually, I robbed the bank of all the fake money and ran out of the room with it.

Shizuru: I think she's crazy…

I thought we went over this already -.-;

Now, onto the adventures of Yusuke and the rest of them- retrieval of the stolen diary!

Yusuke: Get…back…here X.X **(trying to chase them through a playground)**

Kurama: **(runs with the diary/journal thing into the volleyball field)**

Keiko and Botan: **(get on the swings and start kicking anybody who goes by)**

Yusuke: :( **(tries running by them) **O.O;;;; X.X

Botan: Er, Keiko, maybe you shouldn't have kicked him right…_there_.

Keiko: hehe, sorry :)

o.o;;; I don't think I control the flow of this story anymore…it's like someone's possessed my hands…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh X.X;;

And then, something horrible happened!!!

THE CHAPTER ENDED!!! O.O;

* * *

You're like, why did I have to end it there? And, why didn't that make any sense? Well, I ended it there 'cause I ran out of inspiration and it didn't make any sense because I just typed out ten pages of craziness in like, half an hour (what? I need a little time in between to think of what I'm typing).

I should've waited until we went to blockbuster where I could get my sugar supply. I'm considering (STILL) putting know your stars on …should I? I dunno if people will actually read it…would it help if I did that and put a link in my profile? Maybe I shall do that…

Uh, review please…or you'll never know what happens next! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

I love this line from this song that I won't stop listening to:

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby

And it's true, isn't it? I have a feeling that one of you readers **(cough)**Courtney**(cough)(cough) **is going to kill me hehehe.

…what are you waiting for, an invitation? Well, here you go:

You are cordially invited to REVIEW, DAMNIT!


End file.
